food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Tea
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Support |artist 1 = 山河草莓 |artist 2 = 山河草莓 |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Sweet & Sour Fish |paired2 = |fa1 = Hamstero |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Red Bean Pudding |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = 14-17th century |cn name = 庐山云雾 |personality = Aloof |height = 170cm/ 5ft.6in. |likes1 = Wonton |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Cristina Vee |cvjp = Sawashiro Miyuki |cvcn = Feng Junhua (冯骏骅) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Clouds change, but the mountains never move. |bio = There is not a man alive that can resist her calm elegance. She enjoys playing the flute atop a quiet mountain and likes to distance herself from everyone. |food introduction = Cloud tea is a type of green tea that is packed with flavor and aroma. Make sure to pay attention to the brewing process in order to make the perfect cup of tea. |acquire = *Airship |events = *Gate of Trials (Cloud Tea) |power = 2094 |atk = 50 |def = 39 |hp = 467 |crit = 1432 |critdmg = 1417 |atkspd = 965 |normaltitle = Whispering Flute |normal = Cloud Tea plays her flute, restoring 31 HP to the teammate with the lowest HP and making that teammate immune to all skill damage for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Mirage Cloud |energy = Cloud Tea summons a shroud of mist, shielding all teammates to absorb up to 60 damage for 3 seconds and allowing all teammates besides herself to gain 50 energy. |name = |contract = Aroma spreads through clouds and over green hills. Where they meet, it is known as the 'edge'. |login = Since you are here, please take a seat. |arena = It is like paradise on Earth. |skill = The end of all things. |ascend = Can you understand this scent? |fatigue = If the body and mind are inadequate, do not blame them. |recovering = When the body and mind have become calm, they give thanks for your attention. |attack = I shall bring you the joy of victory together with one hundred birds. |ko = The green hills... are destined to remain with the clouds. |notice = The food is ready, Master Attendant. |idle1 = Clouds change, but the mountains never move. |idle2 = Underneath the warm clear skies, we should also seek some fun. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Drifting clouds and wild storks are also free. |interaction2 = Would you like to hear a song? Or... |interaction3 = These multiple worlds are nothing but a dream. |pledge = Like the wind, you came to me. Now, we shall be together and drink the nectar of life for eternity. |intimacy1 = Unconsciously, I have missed you increasingly. |intimacy2 = Listening to the sound of traditional music, boating on the river... these are life's pleasures. |intimacy3 = But it also makes me happy seeing the faint mountainous scenery, and the skylark holding a branch in its beak. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = White-Feathered Crane |format = jpg |skin quote = Seeing that flock of cranes use the moon as a stepping stone to the clouds, it reminds that I too am on a long journey. But as long as I am with friends, I will not be lonely. |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}